


Envy Eyes

by SockHop



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockHop/pseuds/SockHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into Rin and Nitori's sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy Eyes

Rin’s mind frequently visited sexual thoughts involving Nanase.

This made Nitori more than just a little jealous, and often caused him do out of character acts.

Nitori sat on Rin’s fully erect cock with his hands planted on his just for support. His tight hole clenched tightly around Rin as he lifted himself up until only the head was in. He purposely gave a tight sqeeze around the tip before slowly sliding back down. Sweat covered both their bare bodies and soft moans filled the air to make up for Rin’s silence. Nitori reached forward and grasped the redhead’s pert pink nipples and twisted them until they illicited a heavy groan from underneath him. He looked at his sempai below him and saw that he still refused to look up at the person who was currently on his large, thick cock.

A sign that his head was occupied with images of Nanase. Unfortunately, this was something that Nitori had the displeasure of getting used to. He leaned his upper body forward and sucked at Rin’s throat. Rin’s hands reached up suddenly to grasp the tight, firm ass and force it faster on his dick. The small silver haired boy struggled to keep quiet as he was filled over and over again. The slap of skin against skin filled his ears and served to only make him even harder than he was before.  A large hand threaded itself in his short silver locks and yanked his head down for their lips to meet once more. Rin’s eyes gazed at with lust, not the love he had been hoping for.

 However despite this disappointment he did not stop Rin from pushing up into him and stroking his smaller length. He welcomed the fire burning in the pit of his stomach as he finally came, and enjoyed seeing his semen land on Rin’s cheek as his ass was filled quite thoroughly.

 Their relationship was far from perfect, however Nitori would take this and pretend it was something more. For that was his love for Rin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SWIGGITYSWORDITTYHERESTHEWORDITTY:  
> I feel that if Nitori and Rin were to have a sexual relationship it would be very fake. Rin's love for Haruka would never really fade away, and Nitori would be very jealous and try to use sex as a way to gain Rin's attention. However of course this would backfire because Rin would begin having sexual thoughts about Haruka and probably even replace Nitori with Haruka when this occurs. 
> 
> Please take notice of the fact that I used Nanase instead of Haruka. This is to show the more negative association Nitori has when using his name. While using the last name is polite it is mainly for people you don't know or possibly don't like. Usage of the first name indicates that you are on more friendly terms with the person.
> 
> Sorry that this is a short fic and for the long ass AN.
> 
> boopdipoop Nicki is out


End file.
